Refuge Pressure Party
The Refuge Pressure Party was established in 2308 by Welsh-Dranian refugees fleeing the Dranian government's assault on their race in Mynnydd Mawr, Dranland. Immeadiate Power Early analysts derided them as a minority party who mainstream Gishoto would never care for, however just a year after conception the RPP took power in the Gishoto legislature. It is believed that the landslide victory had little to do with the RPP, but was a massive vote of protest against the formerly dominant Communist parties. The 2309 election was a turning point in Dranian history as the Communist parties subsequently dissolved. Party leader Wali Thomas became Comrade Chairman of Gishoto and won the Hero of Terra award for his work for the Welsh race and the disbandment of Gishoto's nuclear weapons. Opposition Benches Wali Thomas remained in power for much longer than expected. Even when the ruling coalition had a minority of seats in the Supreme Soviet the majority opposition did not dare to attempt to unseat the popular leader. Thomas' grip was finally broken when he made the mistake of inviting the newly formed Gao-Showa Peoples' Party into government. His new allies quickly turned on him and proposed a new government, without the RPP. Thomas got a brief respite as his other allies stood by his side but was replaced as Chairman when the GSPP switched sides and formed a government with the opposition. End of an Era After failing to regain power Thomas eventually resigned. After a long election George Huws was elected as the new RPP leader. Election results under Huws improved, but not dramatically. In all truth he struggled to emerge from the deep shadow of the former leader and, in 2340, stepped aside in the hope that younger blood can continue the party's revival. Young, Welsh and Female In 2340 Katherine Jenkins became the RPP's president without opposition. At 22 years of age she became one of the youngest party leaders in Gishoto history. Within an hour of being nominated and accepted she had produced 35 new proposals onto the Diet floor. With Huws leaving the shadow cabinet the RPP became the first party in history to have an all-female front bench. The move was an instant success, with the RPP, along with their liberal allies, reclaming control of the Diet within two years. In 2347 Charlotte Church became Gishoto's first ever female Head of State as the RPP's influence overwhelmed the South. Views on Other National Parties Saints Alliance The RRP are long-time allies of the SA and served together in government for many years. Although the RRP and the SA are poles apart on religious beliefs we share common ground on many important aspects. Anti-Nazi Part After the SA the Anti-Nazis are the closest party to the RPP. While we did not share a government in the early days the ANP have consistently rejected the advances of the GSPP and have held loyal to the liberal alliance. Imperial Hulstrian Party The RPP do not give much consideration to the IHP. While the Hulstrians prop up a GSPP government they most Welsh regard them as immaterial. There is concern however over the IHP's apparent hatred of the RPP and the Welsh. While the RPP do not give them much thought politically there is growing concern at their attempts to incite racial hatred. Gao-Showa Peoples' Party The RPP regard the GSPP as nothing more than traitors. When the GSPP was formed the RPP extended a friendly hand and invited them into government. As both parties represented the original inhabitants of Dovani the RPP hoped for a fertile relationship. Unfortunatly the GSPP stabbed Wali Thomas in the back and attempted to tempt the rest of the liberal alliance fromn the RPP. When the other parties refused and remained loyal to the RPP the GSPP switched sides on the Supreme Soviet floor and joined the Hulstrians. Neither the RPP nor the Welsh have forgiven the GSPP, and now that the party has joined the IHP in casting racial doubts on the Welsh it is hard to see any reconciliation betweent he parties. Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto Category:Draddwyr